Hush Little Baby
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim closed his eyes tight whimpering as he trembled under his blankets. The memories of being held captured by the Joker and Harley still fresh in his mind although it had happened yesterday. Even though he was fifteen now and it had happened when he was eleven it was still horrifying with nightmares invading his mind nightly.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Hush little baby don't say word_

Tim closed his eyes tight whimpering as he trembled under his blankets. The memories of being held captured by the Joker and Harley still fresh in his mind although it had happened yesterday. Even though he was fifteen now and it had happened when he was elven it was still horrifying with nightmares invading his mind nightly.

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

Letting out a small sob Tim curled more into himself shaking pulling the blankets impossibly closer he cried softly. In his mind he remembered being tied up to the metal gurney as the Joker laughed shocking him even so many seconds until he passed out.

_And if that Mockingbird won't sing_

"Stop it…" Tim sobbed more shaking his head.

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

Breathing hard Tim jumped off his bed and climbed under it going as far to the back as he could shaking in fear. His body could almost the needles coming for him, the drugs that had been pumped into his body and the laughter of the Joker.

_If that ring turns brass_

"G-go away… go away, go away, goawaygoawaygoway," Tim chanted.

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

Now sobbing loudly and close to screaming Tim rubbed at his face trying to get the tears out of his eyes thinking of hits he had received from the crowbar. Shaking his head Tim pressed himself as far as he could go against the wall. It was getting to much. He didn't know how much longer he could last before he went insane.

_If that looking glass gets broke_

"Stop it!" Tim screamed.

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. _

"Please stop it! Stop! Leave me alone….!" Tim started screaming desperately. "Stop it, _please…!_

Now hysterically kicking, punching, hitting and screaming desperately as he was now reliving his nightmare. the wood form under the bed started to break making Tim cut his hands on the wood as he twisted and screamed for the only thing that kept him grounded form this fear.

"Help me, Bruce! Please!" Tim mind could see the ceiling and the Joker's face. "DAD! Dad, _help me!_ Help me dad! _DAD…!" _

Something grabbed the back of his shirt making Tim screaming increase with his pleas filled with Horror as he tried to fight against whoever it was but was pulling into a tight embrace by a strong arms. A familiar cologne hit Tim and he quickly clung to the man who held him like a small child. Still crying and shaking Tim cried into his chest listening to his Father talking to him firmly and comfortingly that everything was going to be okay.

Bruce held Tim securely trying to block the world out. "It's alright Tim, I'm here. I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you. It's going to be alright."

Slowly Tim calmed down before he felt both emotional and physically exhausted as he went lack in Bruce's arms. His breathing still shakes in them as his body had tremors. Closing his eyes he leaned closer feeling safe.

Bruce picked up his son and carried him back to his room. There was no way he could leave Tim alone tonight. Not with this attack. However these attacks had become more frequent as of late. Something was happening to cause these horrible reactions.

Getting back into bed Bruce held his son close before kissing his head. "I'm right here."

"…I love you, Dad…"

"I love you too son and nothing is going to take you away from me."

Down the hall Dick was walking back to his room. He had gotten back early and Alfred had told him what had happened. He felt horrible about what happened to Tim. Thinking about Dick it went to go check on Damien. He saw the boy form out of the room next to Tim's.

"Hey, Little D, what were you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you Grayson."

"You were worried about, Tim weren't you?" Dick said walking up to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was simply woke up due to his screaming and now I will return to my room."

"Aw, come on Little D!" Dick smiled putting his hands behind his head. "Admit, you were worried."

"I can assure you I wasn't." Damien looked at the clock. "Now I must go to sleep so I can wake up."

Laughing Dick ruffled his hair much to his little brother's dismay. "Okay, see you tomorrow!"

As they parted Dick froze in shock and paled and slowly looked back at Damien his faced horrified as the little boy walked to his room singing happily and it caused Dick to fall to his knees ins disbelief his stomach churning painfully.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna you a mockingbird and if that Mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond~_"

* * *

**Request Fic. **


End file.
